Like, Know , Love
by Izaya-Aki
Summary: When you like someone you want to date them. When you date someone you want to know them better.  When you know them better hopefully you love them! Yamamoto x Hibari relationship establishing.
1. Wet Date

One would say this was the perfect's first date but to Hibari it was just a meeting of regular acquaintance.

He need not dress up for something like that. Yes something casual will do fine. Slipping on a light blue shirt Hibari got his black school jacket with his badge still hooked on it. Not bothering to mess with his hair Hibari left the house and headed to the meeting place.

By the time Hibari made it to the meeting place Yamamoto was still asleep. He was dreaming of clouds…soft fluffy clouds shaped like baseballs…and Hibari smacking him with two hard tonfa

With a jolt Yamamoto woke up realizing he had forgotten… about their date. Looking at his alarm clock

He ran to the bathroom. He was going to be late ! And if he didn't hurry it up he was going to lose his only chance with Hibari! He washed up, pulled over a brown hoodie, and left.

Running to the park Yamamoto looked around for his date. "I do not have time for people who are late to their own dates " Hearing the voice Yamamoto turned around. "H..Hibari…good morning.."

Hibari was clearly mad as he asked ,"Yamamoto Takeshi… why are you late?". Yamamoto laughed , he was so happy Hibari was still here and the fact that he had come ..he was so very grateful. "Sorry, Sorry slept late." Yamamoto apologized and lifted Hibari's hand and kissed it winking. "Will I be forgiven?"

"Only this time Yamamoto " Hibari said flustered. Why did he do that?…no Why did he let him do that?

That wasn't important now though Hibari thought as Yamamoto started walking and he followed. As they walked the air and the background chatter was the only noise between the two.

Silence is/was awkward so Yamamoto was going to start a conversation. "Hibari…..Have you ever been on a date before?" Hibari looked at Yamamoto and arched a brow answering "..I have no need for such foolish acts so no" Yamamoto sighed as he thought 'I guess that makes since'. "Do I have no chance then?" He hoped not..

Hibari hadn't meant it like that. Maybe he should explain it again? " Not like that idiot I meant that what's the point of dating someone if in the end you don't like them anyway…", "I've never _liked someone before so I didn't date….alright?" The only person he liked was this person…so yeah…_

_For the first time the use of past tense made Yamamoto happy! He laughed softly and grinned. " So you like me?…" Hibari face turned rosy and he looked away. Yamamoto got his answer. "Hey Hibari …want to go to movie theatre?" _

_Hibari turned to him not managing to stop blushing and he stuttered out , " Y…yeah". Is this what liking someone felt like? It made feel…strange. He never understood this herbivore-ish emotion. "What to you want to watch?…" Yamamoto asked thinking off all the movies playing right now. "Spirited away…"_

_Hibari picked just because he remembered the title…and Yamamoto nodded._

"_Alright…it starts playing at twelve…we have some spare time want to go…eat something"._

"_We can eat anywhere…" Hibari pointed out seeming annoyed but wasn't._

"_I meant a restaurant…" Takeshi replied wondering why…Hibari had be "difficult" about this._

"_Be specific…" Hibari was annoyed now._

"_O. K. lets go to the corner booth restaurant over there then"_

"_Alright" Hibari agreed and they walked through the grass to the restaurant…not watching the sprinklers go off._

_Yamamoto pulled him close away from the sprinklers. "Watch out!"_

_Hibari was….embarrassed and he pushed on Yamamoto to make him let go. "It's…j ..just water!"_

_Yamamoto was confused and felt comfy in this position so he made an excuse to stay like that._

"_Did you want to get wet?"_

"_maybe!" Hibari really felt saying that. No he didn't want to be wet but…he didn't need to pulled into a embrace just because of some water. _


	2. Important Notice

IMPORTANT NOTICE:

Due to the fact that I will be out of the country for three weeks I will not be able to update on my multi-chapter stories or upload one-shots. Sorry for the inconvenience.

I'll be updating this weeks chapter for each story and then i'm off.

See you!,

Izaya-Aki


End file.
